Too Late
by Rinaty
Summary: Take. Its all they do while you gather what is left and move on. Sometimes, your knight in shining armor is you and, sometimes, that knight shows up far too late. AU/ One-Shot


**Too Late**

* * *

The clouds above blocked out the sun, turning the world into shades of grey. Cars drove past, never stopping in their late afternoon ritual. People stood in clusters on either side of the street, jackets closed and scarves tight around their throats. A stony clock tower chimed from the end of the short, yet busy street, signaling the time. True to schedule, multiple buses pulled up to the curb. Six humans of varying age left one particular transport, leaving room for the four new additions.

A female let the last of her change slip into the coin slot, her numb fingers barely registering the loss. Abused sneakers slapped against the metal floor and the girl's nose wrinkled in vague disgust. The overbearing stench of cheap perfume, body odor, and exhaust would have made her eyes tear up if it weren't for the fact that she was used to the smell. She bypassed all the empty seats, choosing to stand in the area for the second set of doors. A metal pole caught the frayed edge of her black dress pants, causing her to trip down the two steps.

Sakura shot a glare at the floor, absently rubbing at the spot her forehead had collided with the doors. Her eyes widened when she spotted a new stain on her white button down top. Fervently, she licked her thumb and began scrubbing at the black mark. If she couldn't get rid of it, her boss would go ape shit on her ass. He may be the kindest man in the world, but when it came to his restaurant, he wouldn't hesitate to get rid of anyone or anything.

Her pale forehead met with the door again, emerald eyes staring through the tempered glass. _How truly pitiful_, she thought, eyeing a woman who had stepped recklessly into the busy road. An older woman yanked her back on to the sidewalk as a pickup roared past. She glowered at the younger, idiotic woman, yelling something Sakura couldn't hear. _Pitiful that even the person who saves your life couldn't care less about you._ A strand of petal pink hair fell into her eyes as the bus pulled away from the curb.

Sakura ignored it in favor of thinking over just how shitty today had been. The first red flag started waving the moment she had opened her eyes. It had taken a second for her brain to register that the hyper, golden ball of scales she saw every morning was missing. Then she noted- still mostly asleep- that the entire fish bowl was no longer at its spot on her night table. She had jerked the worn blanket off and thrown her legs over the side of the bed. Water seeped from the gray carpet to in-between her toes. Sakura glanced down and stared.

On a pillow (that she had ditched in her sleep, no doubt) was the remains of the multicolored rocks that had been the bowl's only decoration. Water had soaked her carpet and spread in all directions like a black paint splatter. The bowl itself, however, was absent from the crash site. Sakura's eyes trailed a probable path towards her closed bedroom door, but saw neither Ame nor her home. Knowing that the only place in her small bedroom that something the size of a ball could hide under was her bed, she slipped to her knees beside her pillow.

Unconsciously, she grimaced at the feel of water soaking through her pajama pants. Not thinking to prepare herself for what could be under her resting place; Sakura leaned down and peered under her bed. She gasped in surprise as a pair of yellow eyes stared at her. The girl ran solely on instinct and tore her tattered copy of The Cell from her night table. She swung it under the bed and watched as it smacked the area to the left of the animal. It shrieked, racing out of the shadows like a demon and smacked against the wall. Taking only a split second to remember why it was running, the cat jumped onto the windowsill and out the open window.

Sakura was breathing heavily, finally wide awake. A golden shine caught her eye and she turned to spot a small goldfish resting on the floor where the cat had hit the wall. Ame was perfectly still, giving off the feel that she was merely sleeping. The pink haired girl was not fooled and moved to scoop the poor thing into her trembling hands. Several fleshy strips had been cut across the tiny body and Sakura felt tears dripping off her chin. That damned goldfish had been her only friend in the whole damn world.

There had been no ceremony as Ame was given a one-way ticket straight to fishy heaven - the sewer. Sakura ran her hands through her hair before she picked up her wristwatch from her bathroom counter. The blue band gave off the number 7:13 in black characters. She had only half an hour to get ready and be at school or else risk getting on Danzo's bad side.

The second warning that her day was going to be more wonderful than drinking orange juice after brushing your teeth came on her way to school. Two blocks from the High School and Sakura was making excellent time. Hell, if you gave her another 4 minutes, she would have been doing better than she did on normal days. Maybe today would not turn out to be such a terrible day after all. If she could avoid meeting the school's Vice principal, then nothing could get her down.

Four yards in front of her was the corner of South (the street she was on) and West (the street her school was on.) The only things between her and that corner were an alleyway opening and a rundown music shop. Sakura tugged her black hoodie closer to her chest, wishing beyond wishing that she hadn't busted the stupid zipper in her hurry to leave her home. Her freezing fingers dug into her black jean pockets, trying to warm themselves with her body's heat.

Two pairs of hands reached out suddenly from the alley and Sakura had time only to gasp before she was thrown to the chilly ground. She knew that she was in trouble as she pushed herself carefully to her feet. Standing in front of her and blocking her exit were several girls that she had seen once or twice in school. Sakura did not have a clue as to what their names were and, judging by their angry faces, it was probably best she didn't know them. Friends often hurt you more so than any stranger could.

The middle girl snorted at her and crossed her arms. Simply by looking at her clothes Sakura knew that the girl came from a broken background and her lackeys weren't much better. "What do you want," she asked more calmly than she felt.

"Want? I want every fucking penny you got," the middle girl said snappishly. Eyebrows furrowed as Sakura figured she should have seen this coming.

"I don't have anything," her sigh was met with a scoff as the girl to the right stepped forward aggressively. She glared hard at Sakura and, had she been lying, she would have changed her story instantly. As it was, however, the pink haired girl truly lacked anything of any value. So much so that she barely managed to eat a meal a day. "I'm not," she started only to be silenced as the third girl rushed forward and pressed Sakura against the back wall of the alley, sneering.

"Don't give me that shit, you obviously make enough money to dye your hair that hideous color often enough," Sakura's body sagged at that, "So just fork over the cash and you won't get hurt." Deciding that not putting up any type of fight was probably her best course of action; Sakura reached into her pockets and pulled each one inside out in a display that she really did not have anything.

All three girls watched her carefully, their disappointment increasing with every second. The girl holding Sakura up cursed harshly and dropped her. As one, the girls raced out of the alley, leaving the oddly pink haired girl to climb back to her feet and head for school.

Moving towards the end of the alley, Sakura sighed heavily as the warning bell sounded through the streets. She ignored the pain in her right knee as she raced down the last block. Tobirama Academy, in all its run down glory, stood at the end of the block and dared any student to pass through its iron doors. Sakura was one of the few students that almost preferred being inside.

The third sign of the apocalypse arrived while she was busy shoving the books she needed into her bag. Classes had officially ended ten minutes prior which meant that Sakura had the building almost entirely to herself. Her fingers shook as she lifted her obnoxiously heavy science book from the top shelf of the metal space the academy provided her with. Its weight was enough to force her knees to bend and arms to shake before she dropped it unceremoniously into her bag.

Sakura slammed the locker door shut with a sigh of relief that she was nearing the ever tantalizing end to her Wednesday. Her bag sat awkwardly upon her back, but she ignored it so that she could concentrate on making her escape. A mirthless laugh left her lips, bringing with it a feeling of discomfort to any who might have heard it. It was not the sound one would expect a seventeen year old to make, but it was also not the sound one thought they would hear period.

Her hand's course toward the imposing doors that lead to the outside world was changed when a skinny hand caught it. His grip tightened as he pulled Sakura to his side not unkindly. The pink haired girl tried not to cough at the pressure his pale arm was applying to her ribs and he leant down to her level quickly. Pity was overridden in his eyes by desperation. The red glow of the exit sign above their unseen heads offered her no safe haven as he crushed chapped lips to her mouth, invading her without warning or permission.

Sharp nails dug into the pale flesh along the back of her neck, crimson beading along the crescent marks. The scent of smoke swirled about her ears as his long, green dyed hair severed her view of anything that was not him. Sakura pressed her palms against his too thin chest to shove him away but he was persistent. Jean covered hips were dragged against her hips and she cried out.

The boy stumbled away from her; grey gaze wide in horror. He toyed with the silver ring that pierced his lips with his hands still hovering in mid air and the girl folded her arms over her chest. She curled in on herself while begging silently for him to just go, to leave her alone in the dark stairway beside the doors she had almost escaped Fate with.

The boy racked bandaged fingers through his hair before doing just that.

Sakura had wanted to lean on the cold brick wall for support. She could have fallen to her knees and asked one question that haunted as long as 'what if.' The pink haired girl gathered her fallen bag, pushing through the doors without looking back. She had to be at work. There was nothing left to say.

Though she did not know it at the time, the fourth terrible thing of the day was due in a handful of minutes.

Wind nipped at her exposed arms, but Sakura had no time to notice it. The clock was ticking faster with every step she took and her mouth was becoming uncomfortably dry. In vain, she hoped her boss would not see the stain; that he would not realize that she was late. Again.

Laughter exploded around her as the glass door to the restaurant opened without needing much persuasion. Warmth greeted her happily and her legs carried her along the left wall, careful to stay out of the way as she made it to the kitchen.

Her first impression was of harried, rushing cooks and servers. They were dodging around one another in a perfected dance that the pink haired girl had not been able to replicate. Orders were passed around and followed as quick as the waiters and waitresses could dish them out. While they did not laugh nor smile, the air of contentment was clear to any outsider.

Then her gaze fell onto the red face of her boss. He motioned with two chubby fingers for her to follow and her stomach fell onto the dirty floor below. Her hopes had fallen on deaf ears.

"Sakura," her shoulders stiffened as he began, closing the door to his office behind him. The room itself was no larger than the bathroom in her apartment, but she knew better than to mention that.

"Yes?"

"Are you aware of what time it is?" The man moved around the shabby desk to take his seat. He did not meet her gaze.

"Y-yes," she said. Her hands clenched the fading material of her dress pants.

"You know what I have to do." It was more a statement than an actually question because, yes, she knew very well what he had to do. Without her job, she would fall behind in payments for her home. She would be forced to go without what little food she normally had. Her world would be crushed. Despite this, she could not blame him.

Sakura turned her head to stare at the wall to her left fully intending on not letting the man know she wished to cry. A small part of her was aware of the sound of keys being struck on a keyboard and then the hum of the printer, but she was too focused on keeping her mind blank that she did not acknowledge it.

"This is your last check," he pushed a small check towards her, "Good bye, Sakura."

Her fingers folded the thin piece of paper of their own accord and she left without saying another word. The mood of the kitchen was different as she steadily made her way to the backdoor, knowing her mask would not hold long enough for her to navigate the dining room. Looks of pity and words of encouragement chased after her until the tall, black door slammed shut behind her.

Shrouded in the shadows of the alley, Sakura stumbled towards her home. Her hair stuck to her damp cheeks as she thought back on the day. If she had closed the window last night her beloved Ame would not have become fish chow. Had she left for school later in the morning she would not have been almost mugged by those girls. The boy could have been avoided if she had exited through the front doors of the school instead of the door at the bottom of an abandoned stairway. She would still have her job if she had been more careful and gotten to work sooner.

Has she been paying attention, she would not have been shoved against the harsh brick wall of the alley. Rotten, warm breath would not have washed over her face; calloused hands would not have met the skin under her shirt.

Sakura brought up her knee as something finally snapped within her. The wall that had been keeping her sanity in check shattered when the man shouted out in shock. A pale hand curled into a fist only to be brought down hard upon the man's bent back. He was drunk, she knew, but that did not take away the therapeutic effect. She paused too long in her next move and the man crushed his shoulder into her stomach. Precious oxygen was lost as she collided with the snow covered ground; the man landing on top of her.

His fist found her face again and again. Fire seared through her veins until she could no longer feel anything aside from the vague sense of weight on her chest. Pale hair brushed across her forehead when the force of a blow turned her head. Her vision, once so very clear, was dulled; allowing her only to see blurred objects and faint colors. Sakura was aware of the weight being lifted from her body and was glad that it was gone. It had been quite uncomfortable.

"Hey," called a voice as she was lifted slightly off the ground. Her head was moved so that she was facing whoever was talking. The yellow and tan shape shook her once to bring her back, but she wanted nothing more than to close her eyes. The world was much quieter without the boy begging for her to open her eyes and talk to him.

"Get an ambulance," a blond shouted at the brunet that had been walking with him. Blue eyes widened in surprise as he realized that the bloodied mess in his arms was no longer moving. Her chest had halted its staggered lifting and falling, and he could not feel her pulse any longer, "Whoa, wait a minute! Wake up!"

Yea, the world was _much_ quieter once she shut him out.


End file.
